


Blow

by cherryblossomphil



Series: Mouth like Liquor [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomphil/pseuds/cherryblossomphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gains five million subscribers. Phil is very proud. (based on "Blow" by Beyonce)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow

 

**_Keep me coming, keep me going…. Keep me humming, keep me moaning.”_ **

Five fingers trail across his chest, feather-soft touch leaving goose bumps in their wake.

“Dan… wake up….”

Open-mouthed kisses –  _one, two, three –_ across his stomach.  _Four_  on his navel.  _Five_  on his hipbone. Dan stirs, groaning softly.

“…wake up, love…”

Kitten-licks down his leg, stubble tickling his skin with each quick swipe.  _One, two, three, four –_

_“Daniel…”_

Dan jolts awake, body arching off the bed as a wet tongue slides against his pelvic bone. His breath hitches as the hot muscle trails further down, tracing cursive letters on his inner thigh.  _f… i… v… e_

His legs spasm at the sensation. “Oh, _fuck....”_

Strong hands wrap around his knees, spreading him flat against the mattress. He hears a low, throaty chuckle before a warm weight pins his hips down. Dan forces his sleep-addled eyes open to see messy black fringe and a flushed, bare chest.

“ _What-_  Phil-?”

Dan’s vision focuses as the other man waves hello, the innocence of the action tainted by the wicked smirk he wears and the impressive tent in his boxers. Dan’s eyes widen and he glances down at his own body; his mind may still be foggy from sleep, but he’s almost positive they both went to bed last night with a lot more clothes than they currently had on. Dan isn’t even wearing underwear anymore, a fact made all the more apparent as Phil grinds their hips together.

“ _Hnng_ , fuck…”Dan’s hands find their way onto his boyfriend’s thighs, gripping tightly. He can see the head of his cock peeking out from beneath Phil’s body, feels himself growing harder with every thrust. “Not that I’m complaining, but,” he sucks in a breath as Phil leans down to press kisses to his jaw. “I  _was_  sleeping. Quite soundly, I might add.”

Phil noses at his collarbone and giggles, hot breath making Dan shiver. “I know you were. You were snoring so loudly, you didn’t even hear your YouTube notification go off,  _Mr. Five-Million-Subscribers_.”

Dan’s eyes widen for an entirely different reason. “ _What?!”_  He reaches for his phone but Phil grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together and holding them above his head. The other man rolls his hips once more and all coherent thought escapes Dan’s mind.

“It was quite an ordeal,” Phil continues, voice light and airy even as his body undulates sinfully against Dan’s. “Seemed like half the internet was watching your live count. There was an official hashtag trending within minutes. It was all very exciting.”

Dan’s barely listening. He thrusts up to meet Phil and shudders at the sensation, eyes slipping shut once more. He can feel the length of him through his boxers, hot and heavy and straining against the fabric. His own cock throbs at the pressure.  _“Uhhh….”_

To his credit, Phil maintains his composure; a plump lip briefly drawn between his teeth is the only sign of his pleasure. “Five million is  _quite_  impressive, Daniel.” He leans down once more to mouth at Dan’s neck. “That’s a huge accomplishment.” Soft lips trail across his jugular. “A milestone, if you will.”

Phil pauses to suck at Dan’s collarbone, smirking against the bruising skin. “And you remember how we celebrate milestones, don’t you?”

Dan’s eyes shoot open, a groan tearing itself from his throat. Because,  _fuck_  does he remember how they celebrate milestones. He remembers feeling sore for a week after he hit one million subscribers, the feeling of Phil’s fingers gripping his hips lingering long after the bruises had faded. He remembers fucking in every single room of their apartment the night Phil hit two million, back pressed against the kitchen counter, the shower door, the bookcase in their office. He remembers whispered words of praise and breathy moans and the best orgasms of his life, because when the two of them celebrate YouTube milestones, they  _celebrate_. Sex with Phil is great, but celebratory sex with Phil is even better. His heart pounds with excitement.

Phil sucks another hickey onto Dan’s neck and Dan writhes, pulling his hand free from the other boy’s grip to twine through black hair. He pants out a breath, keening softly as his boyfriend grinds against him once more. “Want you…”

Phil comes up, smiling softly. “You have me.” He leans in and captures Dan’s lips with his own, sighing into his mouth. Dan all but purrs, wrapping both arms around Phil’s neck to pull him closer. Years of familiarity have them moving in tandem; they kiss lazily, nipping at each other’s lips and licking into each other’s mouths. Dan’s hands trail down the other boy’s back, but Phil pulls away with a gasp when Dan fidgets with the edge of his boxers.

“Patience, love.” Phil’s voice is rough, but he’s smiling nonetheless.

Dan pouts as Phil pins his hands to his side once more. “Wanna see you…”

Phil chuckles lowly, sending shivers down his spine. He presses another kiss to Dan’s lips before trailing his mouth across his neck. “And you will,” he murmurs, scooting down the bed. Dan watches as Phil kisses his way down his chest. “But we’re celebrating  _you_  right now…”  He runs his hands across Dan’s body and glances back up, eyes dark and clouded with love. “So let me take care of you.”

Warm lips wrap around the younger boy’s nipple and Dan arches off the mattress, cursing softly. Phil sucks gently before moving on, licking his way to the other nipple before repeating his actions. Dan’s hands fly to Phil’s head, fingers burying through his fringe.

“Five million subscribers, Daniel…” Phil mutters against his skin. He kisses down Dan’s sternum, pausing every so often to lick at the moles and freckles that dot his chest. “You’ve come so far since your first upload, and you’re just getting better and better.” Phil shifts down even further to press a kiss to Dan’s navel, ignoring the way the other boy’s cock twitches at the feeling. “You’re absolutely amazing. I’m so proud of you, Bear.”

Dan’s grip on his hair tightens. His chest is heaving; he feels too warm. _“Phil_ …”

Phil smiles, kissing the area right above where Dan’s cock rests. Dan’s hip buck up.

“ _Oh fuck, oh my god…”_

Phil laughs, climbing off Dan’s lap. “Flip over for me?”

Dan’s body feels boneless but he turns over anyway, propping himself up on his hands and knees with Phil’s guidance. He whines as the other boy presses another kiss to the small of his back. His cock bobs heavily between his legs, stiff and throbbing. He’s aching for release. A full-body shudder goes through him as big, warm hands cup his ass.

“Phil, what are you-?”

“Relax, love,” Phil murmurs. Dan feels his cheeks being spread and blushes violently. His head feels light. His heart is racing. Hot air gently blows across his exposed hole and he moans wantonly, pushing back.

_“Please.”_

Suddenly Phil’s tongue licks over him, the muscle flat and soft. Dan’s entire body jerks. “ _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…”_

His legs are quivering, his stomach is clenched. Dan feels Phil rub the pad of his thumb across his hole before licking at him again, pointing his tongue to dip inside. The faint stubble on the other boy’s chin scratches against his sensitive skin and Dan whimpers, burying his face in his arms.

Phil doesn’t let up, spreading Dan wider to gain easier access. He mouths at Dan’s perineum, trailing his lips back to Dan’s opening with a groan. The sound reverberates through Dan’s body and he cries out, throwing his head back.

“Oh my  _god_!”

Phil groans again, pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and flicking it against Dan’s walls. He slides his palms down, using his thumbs to hold Dan open as he licks into him, mouth wet and warm.

Dan pushes his hips back, desperate for more. His entire world pinpoints to Phil’s hands on his ass, Phil’s mouth on his rim, Phil’s tongue inside of him. His cock is rock-hard, dripping pre-come onto the bed sheet below. Shaking, Dan reaches down, only to have Phil slap his hand away.

“No,” Phil grunts as the other boy whines. He sucks at Dan’s rim, gripping his hips tightly as Dan bucks violently. “Want you to come just like this, just from my mouth…” He licks a broad stripe across Dan’s hole and pushes back in, moaning when Dan clenches around him.

It’s almost too much; Dan’s head is swimming, his vision is blurry. Phil’s tongue is thrusting into him hard and fast, and all he can do is moan and take it. He spreads his legs wider, desperate for friction, but Phil holds his hips up. Streams of curses and moans fall from his lips. Everything feels hot and slick and wet and so,  _so_  good, and suddenly the bed’s dipping and Phil’s shifting behind him.

“ _Fuck_ , Dan…”

Dan forces his eyes open, looking down to peer between his legs. What he sees makes his heart stop; Phil’s lower half, boxers pushed down to his thighs, a pale hand wrapped around his cock and pumping furiously. Phil’s still licking into him, his moans muffled by Dan’s skin as he works himself towards the edge. The feeling of Phil’s tongue at his entrance and the sight of his flushed, red cock sliding through white fingers is too much for Dan. He clenches once more and releases with a shout, come streaking across the bed sheets in long white stripes. Stars burst behind his eyes and warmth spreads through his body. Phil swears loudly behind him, but Dan barely hears him. He feels like his body is being torn apart, then put together; he feels weightless.

It takes him a few minutes to come down from his high. His heart is still racing, his thighs are still shaking, but he allows himself to sink into the mattress. Phil crawls up the bed on shaky knees, collapsing beside Dan with a groan.  They lie in silence for a few minutes, their heaving breaths breaking the silence of the room.

Slowly, Phil moves to pull Dan close, grabbing Dan’s hand in his and bringing it up to his lips. “Congratulations on five million, love.”

Dan snorts, a tired grin on his face. “Bloody hell, Phil, what a congratulations that was.”

The other boy smirks, kissing Dan’s knuckles. “What can I say? I’m  _very_  proud of you.”

Dan rolls over, wrapping an arm around Phil’s waist. “Interesting way to show your pride.”

“Well, we’ve never been very conventional.”

“True.” Dan yawns, snuggling into Phil’s chest. “Nap, and then round two?”

Phil nods, running a hand through Dan’s hair. “Tweet your followers first, they’re all waiting for your reaction.”

Dan groans, but reaches over to grab his phone. His fingers hover over the keyboard for a few seconds, then quickly type something out.

Phil’s phone dings from the tweet notification. He glances at the screen and rolls his eyes.

“Really, Dan? That’s all you’re gonna say?”

Dan gives him a look. “My brain is still foggy from having your tongue in my ass, cut me some slack.”

Phil laughs, opening his arms up for Dan to crawl into. “It was that good, huh?”

“Don’t know what you’re so smug about,” Dan mumbles, already falling asleep. “I don’t know how you’ll top that for the next milestone.”

Phil presses a kiss to Dan’s temple and smiles. “I’m sure I’ll think of something.”


End file.
